


Dreams

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: spnkink_meme, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen knows his daddy has strange dreams about him while he's sleeping. He decides to use that to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Supernatural Kink meme, and originally posted [here](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/78939.html?thread=29029211#t29029211).

Daddy dreamed about him when he was asleep.

Jensen knew that because he heard him. At least a couple times a week, he'd wake up to hear his daddy shifting around in bed, eyes tight shut, fast asleep. "Jenny," he'd mutter. "Jensen—oh, God—" His hand would creep inside his pajama bottoms and move around a few times, and he'd moan like he was hurting. This had been going on for as long as Jensen knew, so he was used to it by now. So he'd just stare at him in fascinated silence until his daddy jerked and came, spilling white stuff from his peepee all over his hand.

Usually, Jensen would just curl up in his bed and pretend to go back to sleep. About half an hour later, his daddy would wake up, sigh, and go wash the sheets again for the third time this week. Sometimes he'd look at Jensen with a strange expression in his eyes, wondering if he knew anything. But if he did, Jensen never said.

But it had been getting worse over the last few weeks, during late August, when it was almost time for Jensen to go to kindergarten. And Jensen knew his daddy didn't want him to go. "I'll miss you, you know that?" Jared said, lifting Jensen up and swooping him through the air until he giggled. "Don't you like it here? Just the two of us?"

And Jensen's daddy had thrown him to the ground and tickled him until Jensen squealed _yes, yes, yes_.

But tonight it was the worst. Daddy had seemed grumpier than usual during the daytime. Tomorrow was Jensen's first day of kindergarten. Instead of doing their reading lessons or sing-a-longs, they had just lounged around all day, Jensen cuddling up in his daddy's lap while his daddy petted his hair. Jensen hadn't been able to sleep a wink that night. Instead, he'd watched his daddy attentively, waiting for him to go to sleep, for him to start touching himself. Somehow, Jensen was excited. Over the last few weeks, his daddy had touched himself more and more at night. It soothed him, and it seemed to make his daddy feel better, too.

Jensen's daddy pulled his sweatpants down and touched himself between his legs. His peepee. It didn't look any different from all the other nights. It was thick and pink, with a darker, almost purple head, and veins underneath the skin. But tonight it seemed to take an eternity for his daddy to finish. Jensen copied his daddy's movements underneath his pajama bottoms. His was much smaller and hairless, and it couldn't shoot white stuff like his daddy's could, but it still felt nice.

A couple minutes later, his daddy jerked up in bed and spilled the white stuff over himself with a cry. A tear rolled down his cheek. Jensen blinked in surprise, and swiped it off, dipping it in some of Daddy's come before putting it in his mouth.

It was salty and strong, and clogged his throat a little. But it wasn't unpleasant.

Jensen leaned in for another taste, swiping his pink little tongue across his daddy's furred ballsack and leaving a shining trail of spit behind. It tasted… okay. More than okay.

Jensen went in again for a third time, and this time he didn't pull back. He swiped his tongue along the base, then up one of the thick veins. He sucked in the tip of his cock, then swirled his tongue down the shaft, licking it like a lollipop.

His daddy was still asleep, but he looked like he liked it. His face was flushed pink, and he was moaning. His cock was starting to rise again.

Jensen sucked away the last of his come, hidden in a secret place between his balls. He kissed the spot after he was done, waking Jared up.

"Jen—Jenny?" His daddy sounded panicked. "What are you doing?"

Jensen looked up and smiled. "Cleaning you up."

"Oh—oh, God, Jensen…." His daddy picked him up and cradled him against his chest, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Did you like it? Cleaning Daddy up?"

"Y-yes," Jensen said, whimpering.

Now that Daddy had mentioned it, it seemed like he had liked cleaning Daddy up. He felt all mushy inside, and soft between his legs. "Daddy," he murmured, rubbing his private parts against Daddy's chest.

Jared's eyes were wide, his breaths shallow. His hand snaked inside Jensen's pajama bottoms, between his legs, pulling them down around Jensen's ankles. Jensen's cock was small and perfect—the head flushed pink, and hard against his palm. "You like that?" he growled against his ear, cupping his cock and balls in the palm of his hand and rubbing.

"Oh, Daddy, please," Jensen whimpered.

Jensen's daddy pulled his hand loose between Jensen's legs, inviting a moan of protest. But Daddy ignored it, bringing it up to Jensen's mouth. "Lick it," he said.

Jensen did as he said, wrapping his arms around his daddy's neck and settling his ass down on his daddy's dick, now fully erect. His daddy moaned as Jensen's wet little tongue covered his hand in saliva, sucking his fingers into his mouth like it was a cock. "Okay," he panted. "Good."

He flipped Jensen sideways down on the bed and spread his legs, lightly brushing the tips of his fingers over Jensen's crack. Jensen moaned invitingly, but gasped as his daddy's fingers circled his pert, pink entrance. Another time, then—his daddy didn't look like he could wait that long, anyway. His hand moved downwards, between his thighs, slicking them up with saliva.

"Dad, what are you—" Jensen murmured.

"Shh, Jenny. This isn't going to hurt, okay? Keep your thighs together."

Jensen nodded silently as his daddy moved his cock between his slick white thighs, the only marks on them the red indentations of his daddy's fingers gripping his hips. It felt hot and slick, and Jensen could see it poking between his legs, brushing against his smaller one. "Harder, Daddy, more."

His daddy chuckled. "Pushy little slut." Jensen didn't know what _slut_ meant, but he knew it made him feel good inside when his daddy said it. "You want this bad, don't you?"

Now that, Jensen could understand. "Yes, Daddy, please."

"How much?" his daddy growled, moving his hand to Jensen's cock. It was hard and hot and red, kind of like how Daddy's got when he was close to coming. "Close your legs. Tighter."

Jensen did as he said, and the pace increased, Daddy thrusting harder and faster and deeper against him with every stroke.

"So much. So much—Daddy, more, please, Dad," Jensen pleaded. His daddy's hand wasn't enough. So he reached down and touched himself, his fingers resting against his dad's.

"God, Jenny…."

The pressure inside him increased, until he felt like he was going to burst. His daddy was whispering things like _good_ and _tighter, keep your legs together_ and _good job_ inside his ear and their hands were pumping his cock faster and faster, until finally his daddy squeezed extra tight and he came dry against his daddy's hand, trembling and shaking against the cock between his thighs.

"Good. That was good, Jenny," his daddy said. A couple more thrusts and he was done, coming with a scream. That white stuff spilled from the tip again, splattering Jensen. There was a lot more of it this time, spraying against him, his thighs, his chest, his face, until they were all coated white.

His daddy drew in a deep breath and collapsed, crushing Jensen against his chest. "Was that good, Daddy?" Jensen asked.

"More than good, Jenny. You made Daddy very happy." He kissed the top of Jensen's head. "You're such a good boy, such a smart boy. You make Daddy so happy."

Jensen smiled, shifting against Daddy's chest, drawing a gasp from him in response. "You know, a smart boy doesn't need to go to kindergarten," he said teasingly, licking some of Daddy's come off his finger.

His daddy grinned. "You know, you're right." He shifted Jensen around in his arms until they were sitting eye-to-eye. "Wanna spend the day here? Just the two of us." He nodded to the bed. "You could catch up on some of your sleep."

"That sounds nice," Jensen murmured. He was already feeling sleepy. His daddy cradled him closer to his chest, pulling off Jensen's clothes until he was naked in his daddy's arms. "Good night, Daddy."


End file.
